Leslie Swan
)|company =Nintendo of America|position = Localization Management, Voice Actor }} Leslie Swan is a former Localization Manager at Nintendo of America, and former Senior Editor of Nintendo Power. She is also known for providing the voice for Princess Peach in multiple games such as Super Mario 64 and the more recently released Super Paper Mario. At Nintendo Treehouse, she worked as a Localization Manager on numerous titles both within and without the Mario series since 2000. She has worked on a multitude of Nintendo published titles, the first being The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past was back on the SNES and more recent titles such as Mario Kart DS and New Super Mario Bros. She worked on the Super Mario Adventures as a writer. She left her position as localization director in 2015 though she remains in Nintendo of America. Leslie Swan no longer does the voice for Princess Peach, as in Super Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Mario Kart Wii she is credited exclusively for localization management; more recently, however, she has contributed the voice of Mona in the WarioWare series. List of credited work *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' - American localization *''Super Mario 64'' *''Mario Kart 64'' *Hey You, Pikachu! - Localization Management *''Pokémon Puzzle Challenge'' *''Paper Mario'' *''Mario Tennis'' *''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' *''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' ''-'' Localization Management *''Mario Party 3'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'''' & Seasons'' ''-'' Localization Management *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''Pikmin'' *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' *''Luigi's Mansion'' *''Golden Sun'' *''F-Zero: Maximum Velocity'' *''Dr. Mario 64'' *''Animal Crossing'' *''Advance Wars'' *''Super Mario Sunshine'' *''Star Fox Adventures'' *''Metroid Prime'' *''Metroid Fusion'' *''Mario Party 4'' *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' *''Kirby's Adventure'' *''Golden Sun: The Lost Age'' *''Game & Watch Gallery 4'' *''Wario World'' *''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$'' *''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$'' *''Mario Party 5'' *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' *''Kirby Air Ride'' *''F-Zero GX'' *''F-Zero: GP Legend'' *''Fire Emblem'' *''1080° Avalanche'' *''Yoshi Topsy-Turvy'' *''WarioWare Twisted!'' *''WarioWare Touched!'' *''Pikmin 2'' *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' *''Mario Power Tennis'' *''Mario Party 6'' *''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures'' *''Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat'' *''Custom Robo'' *''Yoshi Touch & Go'' *''Trace Memory'' - Localization Management *''Star Fox Assault'' *''Nintendogs'' *''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' *''Mario Party Advance ''- Localization Management *''Geist'' - Special Thanks *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' - Localization Management *''DK: King of Swing'' - Localization Management *''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' *''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' *''Mario Party 7'' *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' *''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' *''True Swing Golf'' - Localization Management *''Drill Dozer'' *''Chibi-Robo!'' *''Odama'' *''Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!'' *''New Super Mario Bros. ''- Localization Management *''Big Brain Academy'' - Localization Management *''Magnetica'' - Localization Management *''Star Fox Command ''- Localization Management *''Elite Beat Agents'' - Localization Management *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess -'' Localization Management *''Wii Sports - Localization Management *Kirby: Squeak Squad'' - Localization Management *''Hotel Dusk: Room 215'' - Localization Management *''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' - Localization Management, Voice *''Custom Robo Arena'' - Localization Management *''Super Paper Mario'' - Localization Management, Voice *''Mario Party 8 -'' Localization Management *Planet Puzzle League - Localization Management *''Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree - Localization Management *DK: Jungle Climber ''- Localization Management *''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' ''-'' Localization Management *''Chibi-Robo!: Park Patrol'' ''-'' Localization Management *''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' - Localization Management *''Flash Focus: Vision Training in Minutes a Day'' *''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' ''-'' Localization Management *''Super Mario Galaxy - Localization Management *Professor Layton and the Curious Village - Localization Management *Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - Localization Management *''Mario Kart Wii'' - Localization Management *''Mario Super Sluggers'' - Localization Management *Mystery Case Files: MillionHeir *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' - Localization Management *''Paper Airplane Chase'' - Localization Management *''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box'' - Localization Management *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' - Localization Management *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' - Localization Management *''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'' - Localization Management *''Eco Shooter: Plant 530'' - Localization Management *''Glory of Heracles'' - Localization Management *''Photo Dojo'' - Localization Management *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' - Localization Management *''Metroid: Other M'' - Localization Management, voice actor for the Bottle Ship P.A. Announcer *''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future -'' Localization Management *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' - Localization Management *''FlingSmash'' - Localization Management *''Professor Layton and the Last Specter'' - Localization Management *Fossil Fighters: Champions - Localization Management *Art Academy: Lessons for Everyone! - Localization Management *Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle - Localization Management *HarmoKnight - Localization Management *Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy - Localization Management *Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe - Localization Management *Kirby Fighters Deluxe - Localization Management *Professor Layton Vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Localization Management *Yoshi's Woolly World - Localization Management *Pokémon Art Academy - Localization Management *Devil's Third - Coordination *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD - Localization Management *Puzzle & Dragons Z + Super Mario Bros. Edition - Localization Management *Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World - Localization Management *Mario Kart 8 Deluxe - Localization Management Category:Voice actors Category:Nintendo people Category:Real people Category:Nintendo localization